Mutant lovers
by XxXAdishoXxX
Summary: I love someone. He yes HE is part of the x-geeks. He is a German fuzbutt who is full of so much love. I wish he loved me but he doesn't. I ain't gonna do anythin' to change it. Facts are facts ain't no changin' them. But I still wish someone loved me but I am The Toad so love for me is unlikely. So I am just facing the facts on why would Kurt Wagner love a toad like me.
1. Chapter 1

-Todd/Toad pov-

Today is Valentines day. I don't get what is so exciting about giving chocolates to people and embarrass by confessing your love for someone who may not even like you then it will make things awkward. That sounds like too much stress. I am in love with someone but they don't love me. I still wish it were true.

-Ding Ding-

Crap the bell went I had better head to class I don't want another detention for being late again. I moved as fast as I could to my class and I made it just in time. "Well Tolansky I see you have made it on time to lesson for once" I just nodded at the teacher and sat down. But once the teacher started opening her mouth I regretted coming to this lesson. I think this lesson is biology and ironically we are looking at amphibians. "Mr Tolansky do you know what Toads do to survive in the winter" I can't believe she asked me the question like I wouldn't know they call me Toad for a reason. "Yeah Toads go into hibernatin' for the winter to keep warm or they will most likely die is that right teach" I could see the teacher was surprised that I knew the answer but everyone else seemed not surprised at all.

The teacher went back to the lesson and I felt like I was going to fall asleep. But I luckily the bell went off. As as it did me and most of the people in the class started to make a dash to lunch as faced as they could. But not me I needed to head back to my locker to take some pills that give me nutrients I need to live instead of eating food. This is so much easier than eating cheap food or eating flies. As I opened the locker door I saw a note I picked it up and I said:

Dear Todd,

I have loved you for a long time. I know this might seem like a trick but please come to your locker after school. I am a guy just so you know but I know that doesn't matter because I know your gay. So please come.

From,

your secret admire.

I was shocked this can't be real. I mean this is the first person who has said they love me. But how did they know I was gay I mean I did stop flirting with Wanda but I thought no one knew. I minds well go besides it is not going to be who I want it to be. I grabbed my pills and put some in my mouth and made my way to my next class which was German lucky me (note the sarcasm). And in this class was the blue fuzz but himself. There is no way he is the one who sent me that note in my dream maybe but not in reality. "Tolansky what does Guten Morgen mean" I sighed and thought for a moment and guessed "Does it mean Good morning" I hoped it was write I heard fuzz but say it all the time.

"Yes Tolansky that is correct I am glad you are paying attention" I am glad he didn't ask me anything hard or I would've been toast. As the lesson was moving quite slowly I felt someone was staring at me I was starting to really annoy me. I looked behind me and saw fuzzy looking right at me. He didn't even react all he did was wink at me at I turned right around to the front. I felt my face heat up I could hear him laughing behind me. Great he is laughing at me. But then a note was thrown right in front of my desk. I opened it and it said - **You look cute blushing-**. I felt my face burn even redder that guy I bet he finds this really funny.

But luckily my embarrassment was over once the bell rung and I ran to the bathroom to do my business. Then I headed to my locker where I waited for the person to come. I waited 10 minutes but then I decided to leave I knew it this was a prank. As I turned to walk away I heard someone shout "Wait" I turned around and I saw Kurt Wagner. "What is it fuzzy you in this prank as well"

"It's not a prank."

"Then why are you here!"

"I came to confezz my love you."

I froze no loved me. This can't be true. But then that would explain his behaviour in German today. "Are you seriously telling the truth."

"Ja I am zeriouz" I could hear the serious in his voice. I felt his hands pull me by my waist into his arms. "Zo vhat do you zay vill you be my boyfriend" I nodded I could see the happiness radiating of his face. "Im zo gla-" I cut him off by pulling him onto a kiss. I felt him kiss back kissing him felt really good. I let go I felt his invisible tail wrap around my waist. "Well I guess this means were dating" Kurt smiled at me "I guezz it doez."


	2. Chapter 2

-Todd's pov-

"What do you mean your dating Tolansky!" I flinched is it that bad to be dating me. I am confused as Summers is on why he is dating me. Kurt doesn't seem to be taking Summers reaction to well. "Vhat'z vrong vith dating Todd?" That seemed to make Summers fume even more. I am just standing here watching them as they shout at each other I don't want to get involved because if I do it ain't gonna end well. "Well for one he is part of Brotherhood and he is just a piece of trash it is not possible to love someone like him is unlovable!" Oh I will admit that last comment hurt. "Vhat about Kitty zhe iz dating Lance and Todd is not trash he iz the man I love!"

"Fine date that piece of shit I don't give a shit anymore!" Summers walked off he seemed to be the only person that had a problem with me and Kurt dating. Most of the X-men just said if I hurt Kurt I will be dead I would want to be dead if I ever hurt Kurt. "Zorry Todd about Zcott's behaviour" I nodded I wasn't expecting everyone to accept Kurt dating me. "Don't worry about it fuzzy I ain't surprised" Kurt looked at me and sighed he didn't like it when people said mean things about me. "I ztill don't like it" I nodded and squeezed Kurts hand neither do I. "Kurt lets tell the Brotherhood about us" Kurt turned to me and smiled at me. "Okay!" So Kurt teleported us to the Brotherhood house.

-At the Brotherhood house-

"Your dating the Blue elf from the X-Geeks!" I was looked at Lance in confusion. "So is it a problem?" I hope he ain't gonna react like Summers. "There isn't a problem I am happy for you and me and the rest of the Brotherhood support your relationship , to be honest I am not surprised we all kinda guessed you two would be together" I was happy that they supported me they are like family to me. Lance turned to Kurt and scowled at him "You hurt Todd ever and the rest of the Brotherhood and me will make your life a living hell" I felt a bit surprised and embarrassed Lance was acting like a overprotective brother. "Lance where are the rest of the Brotherhood?" Lance looked away from Kurt and turned to me. "They are out trying to find dates at this club" I nodded at Lance and waved goodbye I left with Kurt to go to the park.

"That well" I smiled "Yeah it did." Kurt turned to me and kissed me passionately we eventually broke apart. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"I love you Todd"

"I love you too Kurt."


End file.
